Some embodiments described herein relate generally to a sandboxed protection system that protects a computing device from malicious content.
Information and application providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling information protection mechanisms. As the amount of the digitally available information increases, the amount of viruses and other malicious information or software (malware) that can harm computing devices and endanger information safety and security is also on the rise. Some known anti-virus software is used to prevent, detect and remove various types of malware. Some known anti-virus clients, however, for example, use signature-based detection methods, in which a computer is scanned for traces of known threats. Signatures can be developed based on examining known malware. Thus, threats previously unknown to anti-virus clients can go unnoticed and/or undetected.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an alternative protection system, such as a sandbox that instead of using a signature-based detection paradigms, can detect malicious software based on, for example, software behavior.